The Spill Canvas
by IOnlyDateEmpaths
Summary: Bella and Jasper realise they have a similar taste in music, and spend the weekend bonding over music. But will it become more than just friendship? Review or die!
1. Discovery

Author`s note: I listened to a song by TSC and adored it, now they`re one of my favourite bands. I wanted to write a J/B bonding, so I came up with this. Also, ILU MadderThanTheCheshire, without you TSC would be nonexistent to me. As always – I *sob* don`t *sob* own *sob* Tw... Tw... Twilight! *Bursts into tears*

I sighed and slid the ear buds into my ears, switching to my personal favourite artist. It had been one band in particular for a few days now – The Spill Canvas. The songs were just amazing, full of emotion. Angela had told me about them at lunch, and now I was hooked. I would plug in my speakers, turn it up loud and lie on my bed for hours letting it play through. Unfortunately, Edward did not share my passion. I persuaded him to listen to one song – Battles, I think – but he said the singer could not sing and the lyrics were stupid. I, personally, loved the lyrics, and the singer`s voice made me tingle.

I could just hear, through the song, when my phone went off. I threw my MP3 in a drawer, bringing the RAZR to my ear.

"Hey Edward," I said, smiling.

"Are you coming to our house tonight, love?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah, great. Could you ask Alice to clear me with Charlie? I`d love to spend the weekend."

There was no sound at the end of the line for a second.

"_He`ll say yes!" _I heard Alice squeal.

"See you in a little while, my beautiful Bella." Edward said smoothly. Always the gentleman, he waited for me to hang up. I did so, and then slipped my phone and MP3 into my pocket. I waited for the house phone to ring, and Charlie answered. Alice won him over quickly, and I ran past as soon as I could.

"Have fun Bells!" he called after me.

***

Edward opened my door for me, and pulled me into his arms before kicking the door shut. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, walking me backwards into the house.

"Edward," Emmett groaned. "Could you do that in your room?"

"I`ve seen you and Rose doing worse." he growled back after pulling away. Emmett pouted, but did not complain. I turned around and saw that Emmett and Rosalie were curled up on the loveseat, and Jasper was sitting on an armchair.

"Hi Bella." Jasper greeted me.

"Hi Jazz." I was shocked. After the incident at my 18th birthday, Jasper hadn`t really spoken to me. I refused to let him apologise, because it was an instinctive reaction and he was acting upon feeling not only his own bloodlust, but also the rest of the family`s. He smiled at my surprise.

"You know, Jasper," Edward said thoughtfully, "I think you like one of Bella`s favourite bands. I don`t really like them but maybe you could talk about them with her."

"Who are they?" he sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"The Spill Canvas."

Jasper turned to me. "You like TSC?" he seemed stunned.

"I _adore_ them." I admitted.

"Come, Bella," he said, with a false note of grandeur. "We must talk."

I laughed and followed him.

"So Edward said he doesn`t like them. Idiot."

"Yeah, I tried to introduce him to it. In hindsight, _Battles_ was not the best song to use."

"No, you should have tried all hail the heartbreaker."

"I was going to, but I used to sing that after he left. After all of you left."

"Hmm, I see what you mean." He changed the subject then, which I was thankful for. "So what`s your personal favourite song?"

"Appreciation and the bomb, definitely!"

"Me too, actually."

He stopped at a door and opened it. My jaw dropped.


	2. The Music Room

The walls were grey, the floor carpeted in thick, black shag. A sound system was in one corner, surrounded by six two-foot-high stacks of CDs. Almost every square inch of wall was covered by posters of various bands, so even though I say they were painted grey, from what little glimpse I caught there could have been a mural.

"What do you think?"

"Wow." was my brilliant response. "So this room is entirely devoted to music."

"Yup."

Jasper stepped towards the stereo and picked up one of the CD boxes. It was dark red and had a slightly paler image of a rose on. I recognised it as _Sunsets and Car Crashes_, a TSC album. He took out the disc and put it on, turning up the volume. The first song was _Aim Snap Fall._

"I don`t particularly like this one. Do you mind if I skip a few?" he asked timidly.

"Of course not! Up to_ Your Evil Soul_?"

"Hell yes." he grinned and held down the skip button until it was on track four.

The song began, and I sang along quietly for about three lines. I looked up and Jasper was staring at me intently.

"Sorry," I muttered, blushing furiously.

"Don`t be. I`ll start the song again, and we can both sing."

"Err... Okay." I said quietly.

He started it over, and we both began to sing with the music.

"_These pills aren't working anymore _

_My guts are spilling out onto the floor _

_Of a nightmare you wouldn't believe _

_Of a nightmare you could not conceive of_

_You're floating above my head _

_There are words carved in my chest _

_And they said... _

_"Could somebody show me the kind of affection? _

_That you only see in the movies, you know what I mean" _

_I will suck the elixir from your fingertips _

_Until I feel my head start caving in _

_My mouth will overflow with your evil soul _

_And I'll be convulsing for days in this hole _

_Bubbling at the lips that you used to love to kiss _

_Well, I think I'm trying to wake up, but I can't _

_These pills aren't working anymore _

_My eyes are gouged out and rolling under the door _

_It blacks out the _

_Nightmare you wouldn't believe _

_A nightmare you could not conceive of_

_You're floating above my head _

_There are words carved in my chest _

_And they said... _

_"Could somebody show me the kind of affection? _

_That you only see in the movies, you know what I mean, you know what I mean" _

_I will suck the elixir from your fingertips _

_Until I feel my head start caving in _

_My mouth will overflow with your evil soul _

_And I'll be convulsing for days in this hole _

_Bubbling at the lips"_

We started the rhythmic chant.

"_I know you never meant to do everything you put me through _

_It's okay I forgive you _

_Just know that when you see me cringe sometimes _

_I'm trying to rid the poison from my mind _

_I know you never meant to do everything you put me through _

_It's okay I forgive you _

_Just know that when you see me cringe sometimes _

_I'm trying to rid the poison from my mind _

_I will suck the elixir from your fingertips _

_Until I feel my head start caving in _

_My mouth will overflow with your evil soul _

_And I'll be convulsing for days in this hole!"_

We were shouting by the end. It was an amazing song, and I could not help pouring in passion. He skipped to our favourites on the first disk, the other one was _All Hail the Heartbreaker. _We sang to that also.

"Why are you so embarrassed, Bella?" Jasper asked me. "Don`t be! You sing beautifully, especially to these songs."

My blush deepened. "No I don`t." I muttered, and then said even more quietly, "You do."

He chuckled. "We`ll just see about that."

He turned and called, "Everybody, get in here!"


	3. The Contest

Emmett, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were in the room two seconds later. Edward was smiling and Alice was squealing and clapping. I was really going to hate this, I knew it.

"Bella, here," Jasper said, jerking his thumb back in my direction, "seems to think that she can`t sing. She also, apparently, thinks I _can._ And so we will be having a little competition to see what you think. We`ll sing the same song, but separately. I`ll go first. What should we have, Bella?"

He turned to me. "Connect the dots." I said instantly.

"Excellent song. Easy lyrics to remember, but still fairly erotic."

I blushed. _Especially when sexy, blonde vampires sing it_, I thought. _Stop it, Bella! Is one vampire not enough for you!_

Jasper smiled, put in a CD and the music began.


	4. The Contest Jasper

I felt my eyes widen when Jasper began to sing.

"_If your feet hurt from walking too much._

_Then I will tend to them with a velvet touch._

_If your lungs just don't wanna work today._

_Then I'll perform a mouth-to-mouth, until you're okay."_

His voice got low and husky, and I saw that Alice, Rosalie and even Esme were all gawping, their legs pressed together and eyes hungry – just like me.

"_Don't you just love, the feeling of my fingertips, circling your lips?_

_Don't you just love, the desire taking hold of you?_

_I can tell you do._

_I know all your favourite spots, and tonight we will connect the dots._

_If your muscles are wound up and tight, then I will loosen up the knots, until it feels right._

_If your ears just ache from listening, then I'll supply the remedy, in the melodies I'll sing._

_Don't you just love, the feeling of my fingertips, circling your lips?_

_Don't you just love, the desire taking hold of you?_

_Well I can tell you do._

_I know all your favourite spots, and tonight we will connect the dots._

_Don't you just love, the feeling of my fingertips, circling your lips?_

_Don't you just love, the desire taking hold of you?_

_I can tell you do._

_I know all your favourite spots, and tonight we will connect the dots."_

We were all drooling by the end.

"Bloody hell, women!" he cried, "Could you cool down the lust a bit?!"

I blushed, and Rose, Esme and I turned to our men.

"Sorry," we said in sync.

"Okay, Bella. Your turn!"


	5. The Contest Bella

Jasper started the music again, and I gulped, stepping in front of everybody.

"Wait!" Alice cried. Jasper paused the CD. "You`ll all need these. I`ve seen it!"

She reached into the bag I saw she was holding, and handed Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle a large book each. They took them, and everyone except Alice and Edward looked confused. Jasper put the music back on.

"_If your feet hurt from walking too much._

_Then I will tend to them with a velvet touch._

_If your lungs just don't wanna work today._

_Then I'll perform a mouth-to-mouth, until you're okay."_

I lowered my voice, and it came out the way I hoped it would. I wasn`t really watching my audience as I ran my hands over my torso in what I hoped was a sensual way. I heard all the men inhale sharply when my hands brushed my hips.

"_Don't you just love, the feeling of my fingertips, circling your lips?_

_Don't you just love, the desire taking hold of you?_

_I can tell you do._

_I know all your favourite spots, and tonight we will connect the dots._

_If your muscles are wound up and tight, then I will loosen up the knots, until it feels right._

_If your ears just ache from listening, then I'll supply the remedy, in the melodies I'll sing._

_Don't you just love, the feeling of my fingertips, circling your lips?_

_Don't you just love, the desire taking hold of you?_

_Well I can tell you do._

_I know all your favourite spots, and tonight we will connect the dots._

_Don't you just love, the feeling of my fingertips, circling your lips?_

_Don't you just love, the desire taking hold of you?_

_I can tell you do._

_I know all your favourite spots, and tonight we will connect the dots."_

I opened my eyes, and saw everyone was staring. The girls in envy and surprise, and the men in what can only be described as boob-induced madness. The boys held the books over their crotches, and I smiled smugly. I gave them all hard-ons!

My eyes should have lingered on Edward, but they didn`t. Instead, they were glued to Jasper. I thought I would explode with satisfaction.

"Bella wins, definitely!" Jasper said.

**Jasper POV**

I knew we had bonded tonight, but I felt like there was something more. Bella`s lust had rivalled that of Alice`s, and I was the first to need the book. I also felt love coming from Bella, and it was aimed at me! When her gaze fell on my manhood, the feeling of satisfaction coming from her nearly made me scream. There was definitely something here.


	6. A Breath Of Fresh Air

**Bella POV**

"Thanks, Jazz." I smiled. He smiled back tentatively, but it didn`t reach his eyes. Maybe he was embarrassed – I would be!

"What`s up?"

"Nothing. What song`s next?" Hmm, good question...

"You pick. I`m thinking the album Go For The Jugular, though." he nodded and went back to the massive stereo, picking up the CD. I recognised the first song he played – I giggled. _How ironic_. If I Could Write It In Blood.

_I found fountains of imagery that are passing  
through me like a knife  
From a group of friends that prefer to attack from the back  
I'm trying to grasp concepts of your dimensions  
While my universe is laced around your wrist  
I am the bracelet you sport  
I am everything (everything)  
that you have ever missed, and more  
I was hoping I could tell you this with two feet on the ground  
But I don't think I can talk,  
because I'm not very stable right now  
Yeah (yeah)  
In this dream that I had....  
"You can't kill heroes"- that's what we said to them  
"You can't kill us"  
With our instruments broken before us  
and the boys in the line they begin to count to five  
And the trigger pulls  
The bullets pepper (pepper) the brick wall behind our heads  
and the smoke, it fills the air (smoke, it fills the air)  
The captain yells to cease fire  
and the squad begins to wait and stare  
as the dust clears the air, and we're still standing  
With smiles on both our faces  
we spit their faulty ammo to the ground  
and remind them once again  
With smiles on both our faces  
we spit their faulty ammo to the ground  
and remind them once again  
that you can't kill heroes  
I was hoping I could tell you this with two feet on the ground  
But I don't think I can talk,  
because I'm not very stable right now,  
No, I'm not very stable right now, yeah  
No, I'm not very stable right now. _

The others stared at us as Jasper and I laughed. It was so obvious that they didn`t know TSC. Edward gave me a quizzical look. I just shook my head.

"That song is okay, I`ve got to admit," Alice said, giggling.

"Of course it`s good!" I cried. "It`s TSC Alice! TS-effing-C!"

"I`m just saying that..."

"You had better not be about to diss The Spill Canvas, Alice." I said, voice low and dangerous. Emmett made a meow sort of noise.

"CAT FIGHT!" Rose and Alice both smacked him on the head. I fell over laughing.

"Truce?"

"Truce." We stepped forward to shake hands.

"Now that`s over and done with," Jasper smirked, and I had the urge to flip him the Vs. "Next song is... Black Dresses In The Dirt!"

"I love this one!" I squealed. "Guys, you have to stay for this one at least."

"Fine," Emmett huffed. "What's it about?"

"A funeral." _Keep the twist a secret, Bella. _Jasper played the song and came to my side to sing with me. We began quietly, leaving the backing to the CD.

"_In muddy grass we stand side by side  
With our knuckles interlocked  
Black dresses flood the cemetery  
In this cliché tragedy  
Just do as you're instructed and....  
Take this razor and cut your palms  
I'll do the same until a river of crimson begins to flow  
Now drip your ruby red over the casket  
A funeral for my once loved youth."_

Jasper fell to his knees, so I stopped and let him solo this part.

"My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But in this Bonnie and Clyde kind of romance  
Tell me what would you do?  
My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But when your precious life is at stake  
Tell me would you die for me too?  
The quivering liquids in your stomach  
Will eat away at the bad habits that have made you  
A real character in the story of your now distant life  
Goodnight and goodbye."

We both sang the verse.

"_In gentle greens we stand side by side  
With your head buried in my chest  
Black veils send me shivering  
The fear that part of me is dying  
Just do as you're instructed and....  
Take this razor and cut your palms  
I'll do the same until a river of crimson begins to flow  
Now drip your ruby red over the casket  
A funeral for my once loved youth."_

This time I dropped to the ground for a solo.

"_My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But in this Bonnie and Clyde kind of romance  
Tell me what would you do?  
My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But when your precious life is at stake  
Tell me would you die for me too?  
The quivering liquids in your stomach  
Will eat away at the bad habits that have made you  
A real character in the story of your now distant life  
Goodnight and goodbye."_

I loved the next bit. Jasper took my hand in his – I ignored the spark of electricity when his ice touched my fire - as we began the soft verse.

"_Goodbyes are said and roses thrown  
And the crowd starts to weep  
But the irony of the story is when I fell to my knees  
And began clawing at the dirt in front of the tombstone  
Of my bashful childhood  
With you by my side, you're screaming at the  
Top of your lungs, "let it go!"  
And I'm screaming at the top of my lungs  
"The ceremony was not proper, there was not enough people,  
And who picked the music?  
Those melodies almost made me physically sick.""_

We were screaming – near enough – now.

"_My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But in this Bonnie and Clyde kind of romance  
Tell me what would you do?  
My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But when your precious life is at stake  
Tell me would you die for me too?  
The quivering liquids in your stomach  
Will eat away at the bad habits that have made you  
A real character in the story of your now distant life  
Goodnight and goodbye, quickly  
Goodnight and goodbye, quickly."_

"What do you guys think? This is one of our favourites." the way he said _our_, as if we were one being, made my heart flutter.

"I just don`t like this band at all. They can`t even sing!" Edward was really getting on my nerves, so I decided to tell him.

"Edward, Nick Thomas - the lead singer – is amazing. His voice makes women everywhere _melt._ I am no exception, and I have a thing for him." I ignored the way his jaw hit the ground.

Jasper`s POV

Wow, little Bella`s pretty spunky. I love that in a woman. Wait, no, I have Alice, I love her now and will for eternity. But Bella... She`s just a breath of fresh air.


	7. The Vision

**Edward POV**

I was angry with Bella, but more shocked. The way she spoke to me, and what she said... I had half a mind to spank her.

_Wow, little Bella is pretty spunky. _I glared at Jasper – no doubt it was his fault she was being disrespectful.

"Bella," I scolded, "Don`t you dare speak to me like that." She collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"You`re my boyfriend, Edward, not my father! You can`t exactly punish me!" _That`s where she`s wrong._

As fast as light itself, I ran to her and smacked her on the ass – hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she cried. One hand rubbed her backside where I had hit her.

_Oh my God Edward, where the fuck did that come from?!_ Jasper screamed mentally, rushing to Bella`s side.

"You OK?" he asked hurriedly, helping her to her feet.

"I`m fine," she choked, laughing again. "That has to have been the single god damn funniest moment of my life."

"How, exactly, is being slapped for 'disrespecting' your boyfriend funny?" I had practically forgotten the others were still here until Emmett spoke.

"Dude, Edward is really, really, _really_ fun to piss off."

**Bella POV **

It was painful, of course, but I was still laughing. Edward was one pissy little bitch!

"One that note, we`ll be leaving." Carlisle and Esme slid out the door quietly, followed by Emmett and Rose. Edward seemed to have calmed down now.

"I`m sorry Love, please forgive me?" he begged. Wow, pissy _and_ needy. What. A. Pussy.

"It`s fine, Edward. Really," I sighed. There was no way I`d apologize for telling the truth, though.

"Do you want to come back to our room yet?"

"I-I`d rather stay with Jasper for a while-" I turned to him, "-If that`s okay with you?" I was suddenly terrified he`d say no. We`d only been listening to music, but I felt like I knew him so much better.

"That sounds great, I`d love it." I remembered in that moment that he was, in fact, married to my best friend and I had stolen him for most of the day. I looked over at Alice, but she was smiling happily so I figured we`d be OK.

"Bye Edward." I said cheerily, glad to soon be rid of my over protective boyfriend.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could stay with you two."

"Edward, you don`t even like The Spill Canvas, so just go, okay?"

Jasper smirked. "He`s probably afraid I`ll 'poison your innocence'."

"I don`t have any left to poison. Fuck off." Maybe that was a little rude; but it worked. Edward turned away and ran, actually _ran,_ away from me. Alice high-fived me with a laugh and followed him.

"Thank God he`s gone," Jasper snickered.

"Oh, shut up, Jasper." I muttered, rubbing my forehead absentmindedly.

"Next song?"

"You pick, I can`t be arsed." I collapsed into one of the arm chairs opposite the CD player. It felt good to use the kind of language Edward, who apparently thought I was six and he was my dad, wouldn`t let me.

"Don`t swear, it`s fucking naughty," Jasper said seriously.

"I`ll be back in a sec," I said through my giggles. Flinging myself up, I ran to the bathroom before Jasper made me physically piss myself with laughter, a feat that it seemed he was close to being the first person to ever achieve.

When I got back I could`ve sworn Jasper was physically trembling with anticipation. He looked like Alice when she was waiting for a vision to come true. I snorted and flopped back into my chair.

Music filled the room instantly. I could tell from the first five notes what song it was. I smiled widely and stood, singing;

"_I gathered you here to say my last piece  
A few final words before I am deceased  
If I could have your attention, observe this fuse  
That leads to these explosives that I'm about to use."_

Jasper picked up,  
_"Before you freak out just let me explain  
This bomb is the answer to all my pain."_

We sang together,  
_"If there's one thing I've learned  
It's that we never feel the heat until we get burned  
But we try so hard not to die  
Sometimes we forget to appreciate life  
Oh no."_

Jasper did the second verse;  
_"When the spark reaches powder  
I will blow up  
I'll become the mist you breathe into your lungs  
All of my love will then turn into yours  
And you will feel hope bleeding out from your pores."_

His voice was filled with such raw emotion it shocked me. I managed to lift my jaw back into place in time for us to duet the chorus.

"_If there's one thing I've learned  
It's that we never feel the heat until we get burned  
But we try so hard not to die  
Sometimes we forget to appreciate life  
Oh no."_

I forced some sadness and slight anger into my solo as well, just like Nick Thomas does.  
_"Dad you were there when nobody was  
I followed your lead  
Now I'm proud of what I've become  
Brittany you never cease to amaze me  
Maybe someday you'll get another chance to be  
Mom I wish you would try a little harder  
Maybe catch a show or two  
Would that be such a bother?"_ Jasper pulled my body to his as we sang the last line together.  
_"To all my friends where do I start?  
I know I'd be dead without you in my heart_

_If there's one thing I've learned  
It's that we never feel the heat until we get burned  
But we try so hard not to die  
Sometimes we forget to appreciate life."_

"I seriously love that song," I muttered happily. He nodded behind me, apparently only then noticing his arms were around my waist. He promptly released me from his hold and I found that I didn`t want him to let go. _What the...?_

I knew I cared about Jasper, but I thought he was just my brother. Now, though, that would be quite disturbing, because whenever I saw him today I became uncontrollably aroused. I remembered seeing his face when he shifted and put the book over his very prominent erection, long before any of the others, and wondered if it was the same for him.

_Of course not, _I told myself angrily_. He has Alice, he`s beautiful, you`re a plain, ugly human. Get over yourself. You gave some guys hard-ons and now you think you`re a sex kitten. You`re NOT!_

Alice POV

I was sitting on mine and Jasper`s bed. I could hear the music coming from what he liked to call his 'study' and sighed. It was the same song he always talked about. I didn`t particularly like it, but I remembered the lyrics.

"If there`s one thing I`ve learned, it`s that we never feel the heat until we get burned." I muttered, playing with the bobbles on our worn-out duvet. I remembered when he had once sung me a beautiful piece by that band, the very day the album containing it came out.

"You came and saved me tonight, defending all my life, now I`m content with my breath, because I`m alive." A smile spread across my face, only to be eliminated a moment later when a vision glazed over my eyes and filled my mind.

"_I love you," Jasper whispered, pressing his lips to those of someone who was definitely not me. Her skin was pale, but too pink for a vampire. Her hair was long and chocolate brown, eyes the same colour._

"_I love you too," she replied, and I knew who it was for definite in that instant._


End file.
